


blossoms of the heart

by Xiaolan (Battle_god_Ye_Xiu)



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancient China AU, Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battle_god_Ye_Xiu/pseuds/Xiaolan
Summary: Artwork for Syncogon for QZGS SS 2020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: QZGS Secret Santa 2020





	blossoms of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syncogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncogon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! First of all, an ancient china AU ZJL for u and a sketch of WXF as a sky character which I didn’t manage to complete but still wanted to show c: I hope your holiday season is fun!


End file.
